


The Chronicles Of Sex Featuring The Boys Of Haikyuu.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, M/M, Masochistic Oikawa, Neck Kissing, Oikawa x Iwaizumi - Freeform, Riding, Yaku x lev, iwaoi - Freeform, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to dump all my 'Porn without plots' and sexual head canons for the boys of Haikyuu here because honestly I have too many and this fandom doesn't have enough sin so allow me to add some :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa x Iwaizumi Head Canon: 1

Iwazumi loved watching Oikawa ride him, it was one of his favorite things when he could really see his face.  
His tight, clenching heat was always enough to please him but damn; seeing his face twist in pleasure directly in front of him was something that made him even more aroused if possible.  
The way his mouth hung open with his tongue just peeking out, panting like a dog.  
His brown hues were usually shut, too lost in the pleasure to care about anything else than riding his spiker.  
Feeling his body dip into the bed Iwaizumi groaned as his body slammed into his continuously, the glistening sweat apparent on his partners body was some how always pleasing in itself as a sight, not nearly as pleasing as his face. Iwaizumi was sure he was sweating as well but that didn't matter.

Gripping his pale hips softly he couldn't help it, they were just too good not to grab and take a hold of.  
It was no sooner than that they shared a climax, Oikawa's arms were tired from holding onto the head board so long, like no amount of setting practice, spiking practice, and receives could ever do.  
Dropping his sore limb onto the others chest he sighed in contentment.

"So.. So good Iwai-chan..."

Humming Iwaizumi never said much while they had sex, or in life generally. As always; Oikawa made all the noise for him.

~Till Next Time~


	2. Kagehina

Hinata bless his soul always tried to seduce his boyfriend, it never quite worked out in his favor considering the latter's impatience.

"Kageyama!"

Grunting this was no different than usual, feeling his ass raised after being flipped to his stomach was an embarrassing position, but it was absolutely amazing.  
Rough and cold hands gripped his hips, feeling warm thin lips press right above his entrance made a warm shiver go up his spine.  
Its not like his seduction didn't work, it obviously worked very, very well; it was just the fact Kageyama was impatient and wanted to touch him so badly.

"You always make such arousing sounds..."

Growling lowly the raventte nipped over the area he previous kissed, loving the way he trembled in his hands.  
Why? Why was he just so desirable? He knew it frustrated Hinata the way he jumped on him, the way he wasn't willing to ever be patient unless he was physically restrained; even than he could break through some; he just couldn't help himself.

"K-Kageyama.."

He was so weak under the other males touch, feeling the all too familiar fingers stretch him were amazing as always. It was a feeling he was sure he could never get use to.  
He loved it, the slight tinge of pain at first, but than tingling sensation that brought everyone of his senses to life; yet dulled his reality. It made him sink into an abyss of pleasure.  
Humming softly he spread the two fingers watching the others body twitch arching his back beautifully into the digits.

"A-Ah! More!"

Granted Kageyama was the one to give him pleasure mixed with pain, Hinata was the one who; set his limits, begged for what he wanted and needed, the setter was merely someone who listened to what he wanted and pushed his limits. And brought him great pleasure at the same time.  
Pushing in a third and final finger he loved the way he stretched so openly, compared to the very first time they did this every time he relaxed faster and faster, making him much easier to open up. Yet he was always so damned tight..  
Removing the slim digits he watched his spiker crumbled ever so slightly, his body sinking into the bed little by little as he anticipated the aching arousal in the others boxers.

One could've called it a scream, a sigh of pleasure, but it was an open mouthed moan. Hinata made such enticing sounds, the heat was pleasing as always, the way it clamped around him the faster he went, the bed creaking below them as Kageyama lost all control and sunk into that same abyss of pleasure.  
They were in sync, off or on the court they stayed moving in the same motion; it was beautifully sinful.

~Till Next Time~


	3. Iwaoi.

Oikawa loved pain, in the sense that Iwaizumi was giving it to him- But not head butting him, that got annoying sometimes.. Even if the great Oikawa admitted to needing it sometimes.  
Tilting his already messy locks into the pillowcase matted with drool and sweat from continuous love making he let out another breathless moan, it was over the weekend so the male had time to heal before going back to practice, they both learned the hard way that their teammates take notice to a limping captain, Oikawa also started to realize that his best friends bluntness could be highly embarrassing for him when they started asking question and he was unbearably honest.

"Mm.. Iwa-chan harder.."

Panting softly Oikawa dug his nails into the male's back, urging him to bite down harder on his sensitive neck- Even if he'd have to steal more of his sister's makeup just to cover it up in the morning before they left to go out to eat he didn't particularly care.

Iwaizumi nuzzled his nose into Oikawa's neck, pausing at the request to smirk softly before he hovered his lips over his captains pulse, dragging his tongue across it before leaning in further and nipping around the area.  
He knew what and where to bite to get Oikawa loud, biting down suddenly over the others pulse he let out a low hum as he kept the patch of skin between his teeth and tugged, feeling rather satisfied as Oikawa withered and moaned beneath him.

"Hard enough?"

The question was dull, Iwaizumi knew the only response he would get is a scoff and the words ‘Never hard enough Iwa-chan, you're too soft on me.' But that didn't matter, he wanted to hear the breathlessness in his voice and the feeling of his throat rumbling against his nose.

"Hah.. N-Never enough.."

Close enough.  
Letting out a low sigh Oikawa whined as he only received a warm tongue making its way around the shell of his ear, his lower half squirming as his earlobe was bitten and tugged on.

"At this rate, you might just have to do me again Iwa-chan~"

Scoffing softly Iwaizumi pushed his nose against Oikawa's ear, pressing a soft kiss against it as he felt the other wiggle some more, trying to not-so-subtly grind against him.

"Oh? Than I guess I should take my leave, wouldn't want my captain getting too tired.."

"Iwa-chan! So mean!"

~Till Next Time~


	4. Yakulev.

“Ahh Yaku-san you’re so cute when you blush~”

 

Lev hummed as he leaned down and placed a kiss upon the others lips, just fast enough to muffle his protest.

Lev liked to climb up the side of Yaku’s home, since his room was on the second floor, and break into his room through his window. The Libero had been meaning to fix the lock, but at this point he kept ‘ _Forgetting’_ to do so. Not that Lev minded too much.

 

Breaking the kiss Lev tilted his head forward to rest his forehead against Yaku’s, humming softly as he felt the male’s legs wrap around his waist. Where he quite liked them to be. Anytime, really.

Placing a quick peck on his lips Lev leaned away, running his hands up Yaku’s sides as he couldn’t help but stare. Seeing him like this gave him more than a feeling of amusement at this point, it wasn’t really satisfaction it was.. Comfort. It was comforting to be with him like this, to see the Libero who usually put up such a firm, almost motherly front break down his walls to someone as clumsy, and bold as Lev.

 

Stopping right at his smaller hips Lev gripped them, not too harshly. But with enough force hold onto him, other wise it'd just be sloppy, now wouldn't it?

It was hard to push his embarrassment down, for Yaku it was always a bit harder to put himself out there for people. But Lev, he was so bold. And up front. He was the one to initiate things, and bugged Yaku far too much. But, that was the way they worked. He still loved him regardless.

Feeling the large member slide out slowly Yaku had to let out a sigh of pleasure as he relaxed into the sheets, gripping the blankets duly, more focused on Lev’s intense green eyes than his body at the moment.

 

Taking a brief pause as he slid out, Lev leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Yaku’s stomach, as if saying _‘Sorry’_ in advance for how rough things were going to get.

But, it was to be expected. He had little self control, and let his need take over after he entered the Libero’s body. If Yaku was in his position he wasn’t sure he could either.

Lifting up his hand shakily Yaku ran it through Lev’s silver hair, lazily playing with the surprisingly soft ends as he ran out of hair. Smiling softly.

 

Lev wasted no time straightening his back at the sign of affection, and approval. Going back to exactly what he was eager to do.

Gripping Yaku’s hips a little tighter he lifted his lower half, instinctively Yaku let out a gasp and tightened his legs around Lev’s waist, biting his bottom lip as he felt him slide in again.

 

And there he went, pulling out slowly Lev slammed back in harshly, small gasps and whimpers left Yaku’s mouth at the soft exit, and rough entrance. Feeling his body already heating up, Lev was too good at this, Yaku swore the books he carried around were ones about the male body rather than extra text books, so he could tease the Libero. Well, not that he could be too mad. It was better than him being bad at sex, it was a little clumsy and rough around the edges at first. But it got better and better over time. Like anything would really.

 

The harsh snaps only lasted for a few moments, just enough time for both of them to both get fired up enough to where all restraint was gone, and Yaku was already panting and balling up the sheets in his hands. Lev was pretty satisfied with the situation, his lower half was already tingling, he liked to finish things off fast, and hard.

Lowering Yaku’s hips Lev hunched over his body, burying his nose into the male’s neck before he grabbed the bedpost, he needed something to grab onto.. And as did Yaku.

Lev didn’t mind it so much when the other dug his nails into his back, that was fine. He had a gentle reminder of how good he made him feel.

 

His pull outs weren’t as slow, but his thrust in weren't as strong.   
Slamming back in Lev hummed in satisfaction as he continued that pace, Yaku was truly something erotic in his mind. The sounds, and when he leaned away he was reminded that the faces as well were something that he could perhaps get off to alone. 

 

Yaku pushed his head further into the pillow, his bottom lip trembling as Lev moved past his prostate, it nearly turned his limbs to jelly, his mind as well as his mouth hung open in pleasure. 

Sometimes Lev felt like it ended too soon, but he didn’t want it to end till Yaku released himself, he could tell he was close by the way his eyelids fluttered, and how bad his legs shook.

 

It was a warm, almost over-whelming feeling as everything went blank, his ears were deaf to sound. Yaku didn’t know how loud he was in the moment. He could only be thankful his parents weren’t home yet, or did they just walk in? Who knows at this point, relaxing into the mattress it wasn’t long before he opened his eyes and saw Lev again, forehead pressed against Yaku's stomach as he panted. 

 

Lev didn’t want to move, he never wanted to. There was no real clean up besides tossing the condom away, but Yaku would complain sometimes, maybe it was his butt getting sore? In that case Lev knew he could always kiss it and make it better.. Only if Yaku let him, that is.

He didn’t know how to explain the sensation he was given when he did this with Yaku, besides tingly, he always squeezed his eyes shut and looked towards the ceiling, it almost gave him the same sensation of emptying his bladder after having to hold it for awhile, but, more intense. 

 

Sitting back on his knees Lev sighed as he pulled out, tossing the used rubber into the trash, looking back over to see Yaku covering his face. Oh how cute.

Flopping back down against the other male, Lev smiled, nudging against his chin softly. Like a cat trying to get their owners attention. Yaku had to admit it was cute, he did need to redeem himself after nearly knocking what breath the Libero had gather by dropping against him.

 

“Yaku-san~ Kiss me~”

 

Peeking out from under his hand Yaku just wanted the burning sensation to go away in his face, and for his heart to stop racing so much. Lev always seemed to collect himself so quickly, while he would always lay there breathlessly. It simply wasn't fair sometimes.

Completely removing his fore arm as Lev made the stupid kissy face he always did when he really wanted a kiss, Yaku couldn’t help but smile,  cupping his face and craning his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips gently.

 

“Love you Yaku-san~”

“Love you too, Lev.”

  
~Till Next Time~


End file.
